Alive Or Just Breathing?
by liber wind
Summary: Hogwarts has been recently attacked by deatheaters. It is Lily and James's duty to protect Hogwarts and help Dumbledore in his mission to bring Voldemort's downfall
1. Intro: Lily's run

Intro:  
  
Okay, hello all, my name is Wind, as you can see.. I am a girl So, this is my first fanfic ever posted on FFN.. I have to warn you, I do tend to write a bit complex, so if you're just not interested in reading descriptive stories with grammar and an actual *plot* then well, TRY reading something NEW for a change!! Anywayz the first five chapters (maybe more) are written a bit too detailed, so it may be hard for you to understand what I'm trying to say. I'll try (if possible) to explain myself better in the future. yet my first few chapters have already been written and I don't feel at all like changing all of them. I expect critism! Constructive if you may, that means I will surely expect reviews. That's my way of knowing that you are reading and I'm not just posting out randomly.  
  
**ahem** I think that's all I have to say. at least. Expect more of my comments between chapters or in the chapters. Here I am just explaining what I expect, and more importantly what you can expect.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the work written by JK, that includes characters, places, names etc. I do own, however, every other thing I wrote and came up with that isn't written or mentioned in JK books. Including my own set of original characters.  
  
Without further due.. this is the beginning of "Alive.. or Just Breathing?"  
  
The wind whooshed softly swaying Lily's auburn hair away from her face. Her steady breathing couldn't hide the fear locked up in her mind. She swallowed hard as she ran deeply into the forest. Her emerald green eyes searched for a hiding place as she struggled to keep herself from looking back. She forced her legs to run faster than her body could go as she made out a clearing just a few meters away. She shut her eyes focusing on running quicker than she had ever run before. The foliage became moderated as she moved forward and a ray of hope allayed her tremor. As she ran closer to safety, a root trapped her feet and she tripped face downward. She landed hard on her cheek and felt the moistened soil urging her to stand up. However, her legs were worn out and shaky. She was disabled to move in any direction. Her breathing became unstable as her eyes examined the ground for a weapon. A hand went over her mouth and an arm dragged her body through the forest deepening in its heart. Lily shook her head trying to set herself free but the hand's grip was so tight that breathing alone seemed an impossible task to achieve. Tears flooded down her cheeks covered in soil as Lily realized that she was being drawn to her death. She could feel her kidnapper's breath on her neck. She made a silent prayer sobbing that she had failed in her mission and that everyone was doomed because of her. Her oppressor sat her on a rock and freed Lily from his hold. Lily opened her mouth as if to scream to warn the others or cry for help but no sound came out and her body ached so that she couldn't run away even if her oppressor gave her the chance to. Lily bit her lips trying to gain courage to stand up at her opponent but her strength had vanished somewhere between her Father's death and her friends' backs. She felt a hand touching her shoulder and she squirmed weakly. Her oppressor's steps stopped beside her and Lily closed her eyes. She hoped it would end soon so she could be with her Father wherever he was. Lily took a deep breath and finding her voice, said weakly. "I am ready." She waited to hear the mortal words but they never came. She opened her eyes and met a deep blue indigo pair of eyes. Her oppressor was kneeled in front of her staring at her eyes almost in disbelief. Lily's heart started throbbing quickly and her eyes welled up with salty water. She smiled weakly and threw herself into the arms of the kneeled boy. The boy took her in and hugged her tightly hoping that she wouldn't evaporate, tears coming out from his eyes. Lily caressed his jet-black hair and a smile drew in her face. She started crying. "Lily," James whispered calmly. "Why are you crying? Don't cry." He let go of the redhead girl whose eyes resembled salty waterfalls. He stroked her face with his hand and took her chin. He held her face closer to his and gazed unto her bright green eyes that he had admired for so long. "James, I thought you-you were d-dead." She said gazing into James's indigo eyes. "When Dumbledore showed me the letter-I hardly-I couldn't believe it." She finished as a tear streamed down her cheek and landed on her lips.  
  
"You got it all wrong. You should be happy, silly." James said sweetly. "Not crying." He grinned and winked at her. "These are joyful tears, foolish. I thought I was never going to see you again." She looked at the ground as memories of past times swarmed up to her mind. James turned her head tenderly and held her closer. "I would never leave you." he assured her. "It's not in my Potterish nature." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. It had been so long since their lips had met that they melted and became one for a few minutes. Lily pulled away and snapped back to reality even though she didn't feel ready to face it. "James, what about the others? We have to help them." She supported her hand in James's shoulder and tried to stand up. She failed and tumbled landing beside the rock she had stood up from. "You, young lady, have done enough for now. I'll take care of everything. I suppose this is yours." He searched through his black robes' pockets and withdrew a brownish wand. "I found it near the Whomping Willow, I thought you could use it." He handed it to her and clasped her hand around it. "Be careful. Will you be all right alone?" he asked in a worried tone. Lily smiled at him warmly. "I'm sure. Now hurry up! Remus can be very dangerous to first and second years students. And, please, try not to be lost this time, Prongs." She kissed him in the cheek. James tried to smile but his concern was noticeable in his face. "I'll BE fine! Honestly! Now you really need to hurry up, Remus might hurt someone. Or even hurt himself." Lily urged him almost pleading. "But-" James started. He knew that it was his duty to protect Hogwarts but he refused to leave Lily on her own. "James Potter, remember I can beat you in dueling and you just gave me my wand back. So, I could easily blow you back to Hogwarts, or you can return by your own methods. Either way, you are going back to help and I'll have to stay here until I recover my strength. Don't fret, I'm a big girl and I know how to take care." She pointed her wand at him. James shook his head. He knew it was useless standing up to her, she had always defeated him in arguments. "Be careful." He repeated as he stood up to leave. He began marching and he glanced back at the redheaded girl. "I'LL BE FINE!" Lily yelled merrily. She was happy to see him and somehow she knew that everything would be all right. Her eyes wandered into her surroundings. She took her wand and smiled. "Okay, let the fun begin." She said to herself as she spun her wand and rainbow colored sparkles came from its tip. 


	2. A new view of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: like you even bother. I don't own any of the hp characters here mention, except those of my own creation which aren't mentioned in books 1 through 4.  
  
James dashed across the forest, smiling, feeling amazed that a girl like Lily existed and felt the same way as he did. He just hoped that her feelings wouldn't change after she knew the truth. He knew it was pointless to lie because she, apart from her mother, was the only girl that could tell when he lied. Besides, he hated himself for even daring to consider lying. It was just not right. "Speak truthfully at all times. If she doesn't appreciate that in you, then she's not worth of you." that was his mother's advise meant for helping him choose a wife. But if Lily did know what had happened, there was a chance that even if she turned out to be the right girl, she'd hate him for life and beyond. These thoughts steered in his brain and before he knew it, he was standing in front of Hogwarts' giant oak doors. His indigo blue eyes grew wide and his mind went blank. He felt as he was eleven-years-old all over again, amazed by the size and might the doors seemed to hold. James had dreamt the moment he would see them again for so long. He swept his reminiscences away, for now he had to focus on saving the Hogwarts he cared for so much. James pushed the oak doors open and stepped slowly into the empty hallway. He looked around hesitantly. The scent of evil soaked the air while the eerie sound of silence gave way to the whispered warnings from the stonewalled hall. Yet James seemed deaf to their warnings as he took out his wand and walked on to the Great Hall. The doors were opened ajar. James peeked cautiously holding his breath. The enchanted ceiling that was supposed to show the sky outside didn't show the bright sun but a bright full moon and a black background. Below the silverish moon stood a glowing green skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. James twisted in terror. He had hoped that he'd never see the Dark Mark ever again in his life. Although he knew that the chances of that happening would have to be one in a million. He scanned the room. The scene showed that Hogwarts' students were about to have dinner. Lighted candlesticks illuminating the four vertical tables and empty golden plates. The room was lifeless, much to James's surprise. After he had doubled-checked that nobody was in the Great Hall, he stepped out slowly. He figured he would have to find at least one student, ghost, elf, or poltergeist. He had decided to go check the kitchens, when he heard a noise. A sob drowned by the feeling of anguish and regret. James stopped in midway. The noise seemed to come from behind him. He spun his body and tiptoed to its origin, slapping himself mentally for not bringing his Invisibility Cloak with him. The noise grew louder as James got nearer the corridor's corner. He breathed fear while his heart pumped faster and the hold on his wand became painfully tight. James prepared for the worst as he shut his eyes and tried to slow his heart's pace. He took deep breaths filled with air trying to calm his fast-fear breathing. James knew that if he showed fright or was scared himself he would hesitate and whatever thing was behind that corner would kill him in the spot. Feeling encouraged, James jumped in an attacking position holding his wand out on his right arm. His legs spread apart from each other. He was ready to attack. He blinked and stared after the empty corridor. He shook his head embarrassed. "James you're a wuss. You are lucky your friends aren't here to see this. Damn lucky Lily isn't here to watch this. Now act as the man you are supposed to be!" He said to himself. His mind had so many emotions and memories that apparently he couldn't distinguish fantasy from reality. He tossed his hand through his thick jet-black hair. His hand went down to his face and he started laughing of himself. His breathing became stable once again as he had been holding it from the shock. He turned around to resume his path to the kitchens but instead of the familiar empty corridor he found himself face to face to a rather peculiar creature. James muffled a scream and jumped back. The creature laughed as it extended its long thin arm to him.  
  
Okay.. that's all ya'll getting until I see some reviews.. come on! 


	3. The meeting of Cayce

Hello! I loved your reviews, thanks to Orianne, Starrgal and Kira! I'm glad you like my story, like I said, the first chapters may be a bit confusing to read but I'm working on making it as easy as I can. I'm still battaling with the chapters issue so the first two got too close together I see, I'm making changes now because it was not marking the spaces I made. Hope it helps, Starrgal! Now, Kira, no I haven't mentioned the year but they're in their seventh year, if you wanted to know.  
  
It had brownish hair and emerald green eyes that began shifting to a light brown color. A few crystal blue teardrops dampened her cheeks as they landed on its lips. Its shoulder-length hair covered what appeared to be long pointy ears. James stared at the figure amazed. Doubting whether to take its hand or pull out his wand. The creature opened its strawberry red mouth. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." it whispered. The voice rang in James's ears as a composition of melodic tones that gave him courage and calm. He soon realized that the creature standing in front of him was an elf. James knew that only house- elves lived in Hogwarts and the elf he was staring was not a common house- elf. James unaware of his actions bowed. The elf smiled and nodded its head. James stood up and looked at the elf curiously. He noticed that the elf was floating a few inches in the air to reach his height. "I don't mean to sound rude. But who are you?" He asked. The elf smiled. "All you need to know is that my name is Cayce, James." Her arm extended once again. "Trust me."  
  
James was dazzled. He had no idea what to do next. But he figured that he had nothing to lose, for his fate, he belived, was already written. He took a deep breath and took the elf's hand. The elf looked at him through her now hazel eyes. "You look quite amusing when you're scared." She said smiling. James's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink but his expression changed instantaneously realizing that when he looked back to the elf. She was gone.  
  
His expression grew serious. "What kind of prank is this?!" he yelled as his anger rose. His question was left unanswered as it echoed through the corridors. James took both of his hands to his face and breathed fast. Slowly his breathing pace returned to normal. "James, calm down." He said to himself. He carried on his course down to the kitchens. His pace was fast and determined and his aspect glowed furiously. In just a few minutes he stood in front of the fruit portrait. He tickled it and the portrait swung open. James saw the familiar hole and climbed up to it. When he was about to go inside a mighty force expelled him out smashing his body to the corridor's wall. James looked up looking for the guilty face. But he found none. He had been expelled and the portrait had closed immediately. The fruit painting disappeared and instead a blank painting was hanged. James ran to portrait and punched it several times. "NO! Don't do this to me!" he said exasperatedly. He stopped banging the portrait after his fist showed signs of being severely bruised. He let himself fall to the floor in frustration and pain.  
  
"WHY!?" he yelled as tears of pain poured down his eyes. "WHY?!" he repeated. He took his healthy hand to his face and began crying. He rocked his body back and forth thinking about why he was always the one to screw everything up. He had failed to Lily. Lily! He remembered. She was alone in the Forbidden Forest where who knows how many or what kind of dark creatures lived. He punched the floor with his fist and screamed in pain. He took his bruised hand and massaged it. He had to put himself together and return to be the James Potter he once was. The carefree and brave Marauder James Potter. The James Potter Lily had fell in loved with. Shaking he stood up slowly and took out his wand. He was not going to rot in Hogwarts' corridors. He was going to decide the where and when of his death and it definitely wasn't there and then. 


End file.
